ghast_x_thoastfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: Ghast X Thoast
Ghast X Thoast Chapter 1:It only begins johhny ghast:i luv u thoast le3ts marery. jahnny thaost: k i axpet raqest *Flash forward 496 years into the future where Ghast and Thoast get maarery.* priast: jnei ghsot, i dlave u as hasband of joaneeeyei tghast priast: and joaneeeyei tghast, i declore u aes wefe of johnny ghast. *Everyone is crying some much that the whole entire world is flooding and the apocalypse is happening and millions of people are dying, so please support the families of the dead at "www.comedygold2016.com.org." and also if you need an fake iphone giveaway go on the website "www.IeattreesandIeatyoutoo.org.com"* priast:u mey now kass the brede. *Johnny ghast and Johnny Thoast attempt to kiss eachother and then rick astley jr the frid rickrolls ppl, den explods.* johhny ghast: wow dat was cul and beautiful, omg i luv yoa. johnny thoast: k xd, lets go explod bailding. johnny rast: no *R.I.P. Ghast and Thoast. Ghast last words:wow dat was cul and beautiful, omg i luv yoa. Thoast: k xd, lets go explod bailding. Suspect: janny rost. if u fend janny rost, plez contact the furtherest palice station, plez call 3333-3333-3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333, if u s33 more evidance. :(. Ghast X Thoast Chapter 2: It's the... *Old meme* ghast: k we r in africa. *The dimension they're in is the 98th dimensianan* jahnny thoast: we mast find jonny rast, he kelled thousands of memes :((((. jahnny ghast: same, o no luk, ppl. ???!: Hello, i'm John Madden. XDDDDDDDDDDDD *ghast and thoast seem to not understand John Madden's language of perfection* ghast n thoast (Bof): we dont spak englash. John Madden: The language is not english, it is manutoaoeaituamamngeh. jahnny ghast: i canfused. *John Madden facepalms, but suddenly, someone screams, "RUNN!!!!" Suddenly, something scary is here....* YouTube™ Video: Jacob Sartorius - Sweatshirt (Official Music Video) Views: 44,442,862 THE OFFICIAL "SWEATSHIRT" MUSIC VIDEO! Buy The OFFICIAL Sweatshirt On My Merch Store (Below) http://jacobsartorius.merchnow.com/ Purchase on iTunes: http://apple.co/2c222Qg Stream on Spotify:... (The scary thing.) *Everyone runs and screams* johny thoast: wot is dat?!! John Madden: It's one of jony rast's men, set up the defenses!! *evry1 set up defenses and suddenly something else surronds them* YouTube™ Video: POKEMON GO SONG!!! by MISHA (FOR KIDS) ORIGINAL Views: 56,569,977 SUBSCRIBE FOR MORE SONGS!!! Download on iTunes: http://apple.co/2b0uBKC Steam Group: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/MishaSquad Merchandise "Misha": https://shop.spreadshirt.com/Misha Guitarist... (The other scary thing.) jahnny ghast: we surrond. johny thoast: ye. *The whole entire base surrenders* Ghast X Thoast Chapter 3: deh escape Jahnny ghast: o nien, we cap'd by jony rast. jonny thoast: i sccared 4 lief, i hop we dont dye. *A group of webuls and John Madden are lined up 4 exacitoni.* John Madden: I'm sad, we're going to die. :(((((((((((((((((((( jony rast: kell deh webuls n jahn medden, leve ghast and thoast alone. jony rast soldier: k xd *John Madden and deh webuls r kelled* jahnny ghast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *thoast pulls out crawbar n kalls soldiers* jony rast soldier: ouch, i'm hurt and i'm ded. jony rast: get jahnny and jonny. jonny thoast: run 4 lief or we die. : *Suddenly, they find a map dat might lead to the teleporter room* jonny thoast: alright lets fend tele ram. jahnny ghast: k XDDD *jony den streaks ghast and thoast wif beam and dey teleport 2 oter dimension. *Dimension 17* jahnny ghast: is dat sanic deh hadgeheg? Sanic: gotta go slaw. Ghast X Thoast Chapter 4: After 100 years, its back ghast n thoast suddenly wake up in a world where bascially jony rast has takan over deh world wif cringy memes. jony ghast: o no world is destroyed and rebelleon is ded. jony thoast: i m stell sed bout dat guy no body cared about jahn modden. *Suddenly, a random guy enters the building they woke' up ate'* mane': ey dudes my name is popa mchucella. jony ghast: ronald mcdonald? popa mchucella: sure XDDD *Suddenly, the team hears a faint sound in the background* popa mchucella: noo jony thoast: what? popa mchucella: WE ARE NUMBER ONE IS HERE, GET YOUR WEAPONS OUT! *so den liek dese people like kill robbie rotten* *900 centuries later* popa mchucella: okay meet my random dagther named "selly mchucella". jony ghast: oh okay. selly mchucella: wafels' popa mchucella: my random sone', bally "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB" mchucella. bally mchucella: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB a. jony ghast: how do we go back in tim. jony thoast: i heve an idea XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ghast X Thoast Chapter 5: tim travle papa mchucella: wat is deh device thoast has? *jony thoast pulls out sword and kills everyone, but bally "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB" mchucella". *jony ghast and thoast are back in 2017.* jony ghast: yeh we back in where. *The characters are stuck in the middle of a desert in the middle of nowhere* *Suddenly a glowing light blinds the characters. ???: I am all above HEAVEN! jony ghast: who r u nerd? ???: I am spancir mchucella. jony thoast: kill him he is spy for jony rast. jony rast: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, i am evil i will tell you my great PLAN XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! jony ghast: wot? jony rast: i will get rid of all may may's. *spancir and rast teleport away* jony thoast: LOL XDDD I HATE MEMES jony ghast: We need to destroy rast before... wait, did you say you hated memes, and why am I speaking normal english now. jony thoast: I don't know, maybe its the author realizing how bad this is. johnny ghost: My name is starting to become more normal. Johnny toast: What if...the meme realm is already destoryed, and we are becoming normal. Johnny Ghost: We need to restore the meme realm before everyone in the universe becomes normal. *Suddenly, they see a man with a cowboy hat, very intense mexican music plays in the background, however, the man looks familiar.* Johnny Ghost and Toast: You look familiar, who are you? Maxwell Acachalla: I am Maxwell Acachalla, and I am the founder of the restoring memes group, and my group knows how to restore the meme realm, follow me. Ghast X Thoast Chapter 6: bee prepared Johnny Ghost: OH! Yeah, I remember you. But uh...why are you here? Maxwell Acachalla: I want to show you my rebellion team. Johnny Toast: Like John Madden? *Everyone starts to cry because everyone loved John Madden.* Maxwell Acachalla: However, my rebel team is far away, in another district. Johnny Ghost: What do you mean district, its literally all sand! Wait, i'm using non-cringy humor! Johnny Toast: I think that is the side effect of the meme realm being demolished. Maxwell Acachalla: Lets move, we have a FAR way to go. *2000000000000 miles later* Johnny Toast: Is that it? *There is a shed that is small sized obviously for only 7 people or less, cause Maxwell is too poor to afford an actual house* *But everyone goes into the shed anyway (XD... OH WAIT,meme realm is gone, no cringy jokes.)* Johnny Ghost: Who are these random people with you? Maxwell Acachalla: These people are Officer Baloney, Captain Maloney, and Cladius. Johnny Toast: Wasn't Cladius poision- Cladius:SHH! Officer Baloney: ELLO! *Suddenly, everyone's ears bleed because of his ear destroying powers*. Captain Maloney: What is life without a shed? Life is boring without sheds? Johnny Ghost: So uh... what do we do now? Officer Baloney: Prepare to attack Johnny Roast's fortress and get rid of his cringy memes and restore the meme realm. *Suddenly, three beaming lights come from outside.* Spencer Acachalla: *COUGHS* I have my cringy meme allies with me to attack you. They are Jacob Sartorius, the Pokemon Go kid, and Durv. Cladius: Oh no, we are dead like Rome! Maxwell Acachalla: FIRE! *So like uh... they like fire at them and they killed two of Spencer's guards, Jacob Sartorius and the Pokemon Go kid in the battle.* Spencer Acachalla: OH NO ME TROOPS ARE DYING! DURV ATTACK THEM! *Durv attacks the rebel group* Johnny Ghost: What do we do, we are pinned down, and we have no backup! *Officer Baloney then starts to cry at his plan* Officer Baloney: Guys, I have to do something, and its going to be very sad. *Officer Baloney then steps outside and rushes to Durv and Spencer.* Officer Baloney: NO I DONT WANT YOUR FREE GIFTCARD GIVEAWAY! Spencer Acachalla: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Spencer creates an explosion, making Durv, Baloney, and Spencer lifeless.* Captain Maloney: Oh okay. Johnny Toast: I'm not crying. *Maxwell laughs* Johnny Ghost: *Clears his throat from laughing* Anyways, we should prepare to attack Johnny Roast and his soldiers. Maxwell Acachalla: Okay, i'll find random people to create an army with. Ghast X Thoast Chapter 7 Part 1: WarXD *Maxwell Acachalla shows up to the shed with a whole army of people who want to rebel against Johnny Roast.* Cladius: Is it time for battle? Johnny Ghost: I think it is. *99999999999999999999999999 hours later* *The army is sneaking into Johnny Roast's base,Nova Prospekt, Roast's soldiers are everywhere, Toast decides that they can't do a sneak attack, they have to attack now.* Johnny Toast: Fire your weapon thingys! *The battle between the rebel's and Johnny Roast's army starts, death on each side occurs.* Captain Maloney: This is really serious! What do we do! Maxwell Acachalla: Uhm... does anyone have an idea? *Ghost is looking at a rebel that has a Roblox tag on his shirt, Johnny has an idea* Johnny Ghost: Sir, even though the meme realm is destroyed, can you still OOF!? Rebel: OOF *Explodes all soldiers in the area of the base* Maxwell Acachalla: Everyone we have to get to the control room in the 4th floor, near Suite C, on the 5th district in this building to the left of Perimeter 98. *No one cheers due to confusion* *Silence fills the room* *Crickets sound* *Owls hoo* Johnny Toast: Can we use a map? Maxwell Acachalla: NO! Captain Maloney: Look out! Snipers! *Snipers fire on the army of rebels, however since the snipers are very bad aim and possibly stromtroopers, they obviously miss.* Cladius: We are pinned down! What in planet terra do we do! *However, one sniper is aiming at Johnny Ghost's head* *Captain Maloney turns into a bird and flies right in front of the sniper lazer, the bullet fires, killing Maloney.* Johnny Ghost: Noo... Captain Maloney... wait... he is a bird... Nevermind. Johnny Toast: Take out your grenades and throw it at the sniper, you know, like that game Half Life 2? Cladius: *Throws grenades at sniper's* SHH! Maxwell Acachalla: Alright the sniper's are down, lets get to Johnny Roast's control room. *Meanwhile* Johnny Roast soldier: Oh no, rebel people are attacking us! Johnny Roast: Bring out the weapon, then... Johnny Roast soldier: The emoji movie? Johnny Roast: Yes... Ghast X Thoast Chapter 7 Part 2: This is the end *Minutes Later, the army lead by Maxwell Acachalla is advancing to the control room, where Johnny Roast is.* *But, Cladius sees something that will scare him and everybody else* Emoji movie: HEY WANT TO WATCH ME! Cladius: AHHH! *Cladius's death is censored due to extreme violence* Johnny Ghost: Cladius is down! *The rebels, Maxwell, Ghost, and Toast shoot at the Emoji movie, but the Emoji movie is too powerful and starts attacking the rebels* Johnny Toast: What do we do, we are being attacked by a MOVIE! Maxwell Acachalla: YOU HAVE GRENADES STUPID! Johnny Toast: Oh okay. *Throws grenade at Emoji movie, emoji movie implodes, cause why not?* Johnny Ghost: We have to move army, even though we are low on numbers, we can still fight- ish. *The rebels move to the control room, where they discover Johnny Roast right in front of the Meme realm restoring panel.* Johnny Ghost: Get away from that control panel! Johnny Roast: No, I will not end my journey like THAT, I have destroyed your...uhhh...wedding... and I have defeated John Madden and so much sacrifice has happened in front of my eyes. Maxwell Acachalla: I will shoot you with my weapon! *Maxwell misses badly, Johnny Roast coughs, Maxwell shoots again, he misses.* Johnny Roast: Okay, that was really bad, i'm not even fighting anymore, I am calling my ag- *Johnny Roast gets killed by 200000000000000000000000000 bullets, blood goes everywhere, his body spases out, he flies out the control room window because why not.* Johnny Toast: Thank god he's gone, now we can restore the meme realm. *Johnny Toast walks up the meme restore panel, he presses the button and gets electrocuted because when the Meme Realm is being restored the meme's need a sacrifice.* jony ghast: nooooooooooo jony!!!111!!!!! *jony thoast cofs and red dinys com'e out of muth.* jony thoast: i'm...so... sry... m8 :((((. *webuls and mexwall crys cuz its very sed* jony thoast: jony... i want to tell...you something. jony ghast: wot? jony thoast: i wonted 2 t3ll u, dat i was going 2 dievorce u in deh 1st place XDDDDD. *jony thoast dies* jony ghast: okay. mexwall mchucella: w3ll uhhhhhhhhhhhhh atleast'e' restored deh Meme relm. *jony ghast cries* *But wot mexwell, ghast, and deh webuls n3vr know is dat some1 is watching dem DDDD:* *ppl dat r watching dem* bally "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB" mchucella: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB? ???: Yes, we have to, I predict the future that ghast will soon have an interest on a green...monster. bally "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB" mchucella: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB, BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB! ???: You want to hire the Bounty Hunter to kill everyone? bally "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB" mchucella: BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB! ???: Sounds like a good plan to me bally, let's do this. THE END! Intials for the villian in the sequel: D.C. Trivia: Why Chapter 4 was named "After 100 years, its back", is because I left Ghast X Thoast because I thought it was complete trash, until a year later I thought, "Hmm... I will continue it." and now, it's a finished creation. By TheForest04. Category:Story